Merry Christmas, Luigi!
by JackFrostFanROtG
Summary: It's finally Christmas and the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom put together a very special party to honor their heroes. But little to his surprise, Luigi realizes the party is only for Mario. The only thing keeping him at the party is the one thing that drives him away. Will Mario be able to stop socializing with his "fans" long enough to notice his brother?


**It's finally Christmas and the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom put together a very special party to honor their heroes. But little to his surprise, Luigi realizes the party is only for Mario and decides to spend the holiday alone. But will a certain princess and brother be able to make his holiday better?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luigi's PoV<strong>

Christmas was just a day away. I laid in my bed, unable to fall asleep like a child waiting to catch Santa Claus in the act. I had all my gifts picked out for Mario, Princess Peach and especially Daisy, and I couldn't wait to give their presents to them.

A few weeks ago, I told Mario I was staying at my mansion for a week, but instead I journeyed around Sarasaland to locate a secret temple. In that temple I made my way past many traps, a few I barely escaped from, monsters in hordes and even a giant guardian snake in order to find what I had been looking for.

The Fire Ruby of Unlimited Power. It was said that whoever held the amulet around their neck would be able to power up at any time, and normal attacks would not cause it to power down. The reason why I risked my life to get this for Mario was because not too long ago we were fighting King Bowser once again, everything was going fine until Mario had lost his fire power up because of a sneak attack by a goomba. If he hadn't have had an extra fire power plant on him, we'd probably have lost. After that incident I did some research on lost items that contained similar powers to the power plants. Luckily I found the Ruby Amulet. It was funny when I finally returned back home, I was covered in scratches and bruises from head to toe and Mario nearly had a fit, luckily he believed me when I told him I thought I saw another ghost and fell halfway down my stairs only to find it was a sheet hanging from a pole. It took him nearly two weeks to let it go, but in the end, it would be worth it.

Princess Peach's gift was far easier for me to acquire. I knew she loved the color pink and jewelry so I located the perfect accessory for her pink attire. A traveling toadstool merchant just happened to have exact thing I was looking for when she visited our kingdom. So I got it. I bought her a white gold diamond with a natural amethyst ring in the shape of an oval.

And finally, for Daisy, the love of my life, I made her a daisy flower necklace with a golden chain and medium sized daisies going from end to end. I had spent the past few months learning how to craft fine jewelry and I was quite pleased with the outcome of my work.

"I hope they like them." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes, sleep finally taking over.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No PoV<strong>

The light flooded through the plumbers' bedroom window. Mario, the older brother stirred and awoke to find Luigi already awake. He put his clothes on quickly and made his way downstairs. Christmas was his favorite time of the year because this was the one day Luigi made his favorite food for breakfast.

"Mmm! Spaghetti!" Mario drooled happily. As soon as he sat down Luigi placed a big plate of spaghetti in front of Mario. Mario loved Spaghetti, but nothing could beat the taste of his baby bro's homemade spaghetti and meatballs. "Thanks, Bro!" He thanked as he dug in.

"No problem." Luigi chuckled at the sight of his brother's sauce stained face. "Merry Christmas, Mario." Luigi grinned.

"Merry Christmas!" Mario replied nearly inaudible due to the food in his mouth. Unable to contain it any longer, Luigi busted out laughing, making his brother grow red with embarrassment.

"Oh! I almost forgot I got something for-" Before he could finish a loud knock came from the front door. Mario, had just finished with his "breakfast".

"I'll get it," Luigi offered. Mario nodded and went to clean the dishes.

Luigi opened the door to find a couple of toadstools on the other side.

"Hey Mr. Green Mario!" Luigi sighed, they still haven't learned. "We came to invite you to a Christmas party at Princess Peach's castle."

Before he could answer Mario walked up, " That's great, we'll be there." The toads thanked the brothers and went on there way.

"So, bro, what were you going to tell me?" Mario asked. Luigi shook his head.

"It's nothing. So when do you wanna head to the party?" _It'll be better if I waited until the gift exchange at the party to give it to him. _

_"Just_ a minute, I gotta go grab something first."

* * *

><p>Within minutes the two brothers were nearing the castle, Luigi carrying his rectangle shaped presents wrapped in red marked <em>My bro<em>, yellow marked _Daisy_ and pink wrapping paper marked _Peach_. Mario held a small satchel filled with two neatly wrapped gifts, both had neatly wrapped red and white stripped wrapping paper, neither marked.

Luigi smiled and couldn't wait to give his brother, friend and girlfriend their gifts. Since Peach and Daisy were really good friends Daisy spent a lot of time at the castle and attended every party so he knew it would be better to give them all their presents at once than one at a time.

The two walked up to the castle door and ario gave a big knock. After waiting for a good minute the door was still closed.

"Well, that's-a weird." Mario said. He gave the door one big push and it slid opened with ease. All the lights were off, but they could see a line of red arrows pointing in one direction. "Come on." He waved Luigi to follow. They were led to a ballroom with a large double door. Carefully, Mario opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark but he could tell there was something inside. As soon as he and Luigi took a step inside the lights turned on and they were greeted with a room full of toads and their friends.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, THANK YOU MARIO!" The toads cheered, reciting the words from a large banner that hung down from the ceiling. Mario was surprised to say the least, while Luigi tried his best to ignore the fact that this was a party that was solely meant for his brother, like always. So he decided to think about how happy he, Daisy and Peach would be when they got their presents. Peach made her way through the crowd and stopped in front of Mario.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas." The two replied happily. Peach gave Mario a Christmas kiss which received subtle cheers from the crowd.

"The toads and I decided to throw you a thank you party for saving me and the kingdom so many times." She informed as she led the guest of honor to a throne sitting next to the princess' throne, overlooking the dancefloor. Mario, too caught up in the moment, never noticed the sad look forming on his younger brother's face.

* * *

><p>The party was progressing smoothly. All the toads and toadettes mostly stayed around Mario, giving him gifts and thanks. Luigi sat at an abandoned table and watched as his brother once again had no time for him. <em>I don't know why I thought this would be a normal party. <em>He thought grimly. He then shook the thought from his mind. _Well, at least I can still give him his present._

Daisy then walked up to Luigi who was obviously pretending to have a good time. Knowing the sad smile all too well, she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Merry Christmas, honey." She greeted.

"Hey, Daisy. Merry Christmas." He replied, giving a genuine smile for the first time since the party started.

"Why don't you say something?" She asked, knowing why her boyfriend was so distressed. "I mean you do just as much to protect the Mushroom Kingdom as Mario. I don't think it's right for him to take all the credit."

"I know. But I don't wanna spoil the party for him." Deciding to change the subject he grabbed a yellow wrapped box and handed it to her. "Here, for you."

"Oh, you really didn't have to. But I gladly accept." She reached into her yellow purse and pulled out a green wrapped box and handed it to Luigi.

"For you." She smiled. "On three?" Luigi nodded.

"One...Two...Three!" The tore the paper off of their gifts. Luigi opened the medium square shaped box to find a picture frame decorated with yellow and pink flowers. Inside the frame was a picture of Luigi, Daisy, Mario and Peach standing side by side. The four looked so happy at the time. Luigi smiled and thanked the princess.

Daisy gasped when she saw the necklace. "I knew you didn't want me to spend money getting you a present so I decided to make it for you. " Knowing it was one of a kind made her love it even more. "I love it!" She said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Luigi helped put the necklace on her and she promised to treasure it forever.

"Why don't you go give Mario and Peach their presents?" She offered, looking at the red and pink presents sitting on the chair next to Luigi.

"I- I don't know." Daisy shook her head, "Go on, you don't have to be nervous. You're his brother, he'll definitely want to see you."

Deciding that that was as good of time as ever, he nodded and picked up the presents. He made his way through the crowd. He finally found himself face to face with the one person he hadn't seen throughout the whole party... Mario.

"H-hey, bro." Luigi said.

"Hey, Luigi! Great party isn't it?!" Mario replied after receiving more gifts from his "fans".

"Yeah, really great." Luigi said, not wanting to ruin his brothers fun by telling the truth.

"I got a lot of stuff, I don't know what I'm gonna do with it all. What about you?"

"Yeah, same here." He lied. In fact the only gift he received was from Daisy. He wasn't complaining though, he didn't need a lot of gifts to be happy as long as he had people who loved him. _Though, _he thought, _It would be nice to get some recognition or get something from the people I help protect. _"Tons."

He began to reach for Mario's present, "Oh by the way he-"

"Oh hold on for a moment, will you?" Mario interrupted as two more toadettes came up to him, oblivious of the younger Mario brother trying to speak to his brother.

"No, Problem." He whispered, barely audible. The toadettes had began talking about how wonderful they thought he was for single handedly saving the Mushroom Kingdom all the time and gave him a large present.

After the two left more began piling up once again, wanting Mario to go and play some party games with them. "Look, Can we talk later, bro?" Mario asked as he left a very distraught Luigi standing alone. Not able to fight the tears he ran down the stairs and bumped into Daisy and Peach, who were talking. About what, he didn't really care.

"Luigi, what's wrong?" Peach called. Luigi, angry and sad, shoved the last two presents into a surprised Daisy's arms.

"I'm going home!" He cried as he ran out the room.

"Luigi!" Daisy and Peach called. Daisy immediately knew who was to blame for Luigi's tears.

"Are those presents?" Peach asked.

Daisy handed Peach the Pink wrapped gift, it was clear the sand princess was upset. "Where's Mario? We need to talk." Anger was now very apparent in her voice. Peach nodded and led her to Mario.

He was blindfolded playing "Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Koopa-King"

"Mario!" Daisy yelled, not caring about ruining his fun unlike his brother.

He lifted the blindfold and gave the princess a confused look. "Hey, Daisy!" He greeted in a cheerful tone. "Enjoying the party?" The princess walked up to him and grabbed his ear, pulling him towards the door, Peach following closely behind.

Before she exited, "Please continue with the party." She siad as she closed the double doors.

"W-what's going on?!" Mario asked in surprise. Angry, Daisy shoved the red box to his chest, he took it.

"Oh, you could've just given it to me, thanks Daisy!" He thanked.

"It's not from me." She informed coldly. "If I had anything to do with it, you wouldn't get a single thing."

_Not from Daisy, _He thought as he turned the box around, _Then who could it be fr-_

His heart sank as he read the words, _**To my big Bro. With love, Luigi. **_

"Why are you giving me this? Shouldn't Luig-"

"He tried! But you were more concerned with playing with your "Fans" to even care about the fact that Luigi was miserable the entire party. But of course you care more about getting presents from everyone else than Luigi."

Peach and Mario stood in silence. "And you're not completely off the hook too, princess." Peach looked sort of shocked. "You know just as well as I do, that Luigi does just as much work into protecting the kingdom as Mario. But every party you and the villagers throw is always for Mario. And him only. Luigi never says anything because he's too afraid to ruin your fun. But I'm not." She paused, ignoring the shocked expressions caused by her outburst. "Go ahead, open it." She added coldly.

Peach was the first to open it and was in awe by the rare oval shaped gold diamond with a natural amethyst ring. She always felt sad about leaving Luigi out, but she always felt it was Mario's place to do something about it, not hers. She even tried dropping hints during and after parties, but he said Luigi always told him he was happy and had fun. It seemed to her that Mario was the only one who couldn't see the pain hidden behind the lies.

Mario hesitated with opening his box. He finally started to slowly open then neatly wrapped gift. When he opened it he was slightly confused. _A necklace?_

When Daisy and Peach looked into the box, they both gasped loudly. "What?" Mario asked, still confused.

"That ruby." Peach said, still shocked by what she was seeing.

"What about it?" Mario asked once more.

" It's called the Fire Ruby of Unlimited Power. It was said that whoever held the amulet around their neck would be able to power up at any time, and normal attacks would not cause it to power down.

Mario felt his heart tighten. "But how could Luigi have gotten this?" Daisy asked. "It was supposed to be hidden in an unknown place and guarded by hundreds of monsters and even a powerful legendary guardian. How did he locate it. And when did he have time to search for it?"

The first thing that popped into Mario's mind was the week Luigi had went to stay at his mansion. _Was that what he was really doing? _Suddenly he felt like a major goomba.

Without a single word he ran back into the room, looking for his brother. Unsuccessful in his search he made his way back to the two princesses, ignoring all the toads and toadettes that tried to get his attention.

"Where's Luigi!?" He asked urgently.

"He went back home after he tried to give you your present." Daisy answered. Without a second thought he took off towards the house.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mario PoV<strong>

_I can't believe how stupid I am! _I thought as I ran down the path towards our house. _Even though he was literally falling apart inside I ignored the obvious signs just because I get too caught up in the moment._

I could see the house coming into view and there was Luigi! He was within sight, but I knew my voice wouldn't be able to reach him. I broke out into an all out run. The distance between us quickly lowered and when I was finally close enough I yelled.

"LUIGI!" He stopped walking, but he didn't turn around to face me. Concerned I hurried until I found myself standing right behind him, gripping the amulet in my hand. I could tell he was crying by the way his shoulders shook slightly. "Lui-"

He broke out into a sprint, but before he went anywhere I managed to grab his hand. I pulled him until he was facing me. Tears rained from his now redden eyes. I found myself yelling angrily to myself.

_How could I let this happen?! Why had I been so blind?! It's Christmas and I completely alienated him more than once! _

Before I could say anything he cried out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the party for you. I know you were having fun." _He's apologizing to me? But I was the one in the wrong._

"No! Don't apologize! It's my fault for letting this happen. I shouldn't have brushed you aside like that and I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the moment. Even though I saw it, I never said anything about the way the village ignores you. The truth is I wouldn't even be able to defend anything if it wasn't for you. You're always there for me yet I let you down big time. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me or forsaken me forever."

He shook his head quickly back and forth. "I could never hate you. I'm fine with it, really I am." I could now tell how forced his smiles were and how obvious his lies sounded.

"No, it is true that you do just as much, if not more, to help protect the kingdom." It looked like Luigi noticed his present hanging from my fist because he blushed and looked away.

I decided to get an answer to a question I already knew. "Was this the reason you came home bruised and beaten that time?" He nodded, he must have been unsure now about his choice in present.

Before he could apologize, like I could tell he was about to do, I thank him with a hug. "Thank you! I can't believe you did something like this for me even after all I've done." I felt tears threaten to fall and I let them for once.

"I was worried, that you wouldn't like it since it was a necklace. After that fight when you lost your power up, I was just so worried that the next time it happened, you might seriously get hurt. But I didn't think about if you would want a necklace." He admitted. I shook my head lightly.

"No, I love it. It's perfect." I smiled. I then remember my satchel.

"Oh, wait a second!" I say as I pull out my present for Luigi. "It's not great like your present, but I hope you like it."

I hand him the box and he smiles, and this time it was a real and genuine smile. This made my smile widen.

He opened it and his eyes widen in surprise. "You... This..." He was at a loss for words.

"A simple "thank you" would be fine." I chuckle.

"Thank you." He hugged me tightly.

In the box was a gold star with the words _**"Thank you for being the best brother in the world, Luigi! I love you!" **_ Cheesy, I know, but not even those words could express my gratitude for my baby bro.

"Let's go home." I offer.

"But what about the party?" He asked.

"Eh, it was getting way too crowded. Besides, Christmas is all about spending time with family..."

"Mario! Luigi!" We hear two voices call from the distance. We look to see Daisy and Peach racing towards us.

"And friends." I add.

The four of us made out way to the house to spend the rest of Christmas together. Joking around and having a good time with each other.

"I'd say this was a very great Christmas!" Peach cheered as she held up her eggnog. Daisy raised her cup to touch the cups together, "Agreed!"

Luigi and I look at each other and smile. "Agreed!" we shout, touching our cups to theirs as well.

"To family, and friends!" Daisy toasts.

"To family, and friends!" We all cheer as we continued our own little party. All of us having more fun than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! :)<strong>

** I decided to write a Christmas fanfic for everyone. This is my first Holiday fanfic and I hope to make more. **

**I decided to post it early as an early Christmas present from me to all who read it. **

**Merry Christmas, or Happy Kwanzaa (Just in case)**

**And a Happy new year.**


End file.
